


lake of fire

by killabeez



Category: Miracles (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a LiveJournal fic meme, for the prompt Alva Keel, Sam Winchester, and hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lake of fire

_And who by fire,_ Alva thinks, his eyes blinded by the afterimage of the wrath of God, his heart burned and shaken right down to the core of him, but he's alive, and that's more than he counted on.

He goes to the charred figure on the altar because he can't stop himself. Paul's alive because Sam put himself in the Devil's path in his stead, and Alva will never forget it. The world will live because of it.

The angel is there before him. For a moment Alva has hope, and then he sees the ruin of Sam's flesh, of his face, and the grief on Castiel's. _Too late,_ he thinks. _Where were you when this mortal boy took Satan himself into his body to spare the world?_

"Can you help him?" he asks, though he doesn't believe Sam will thank him.

"It is in my power to do so," Castiel says. Then he bows his head. "But I am uncertain."

"Help him," Alva says, fierce and sure. Sam's brother is gone, his humanity perhaps lost forever, but the injustice of letting Sam Winchester die this way is more than Alva can live with. He deserves the chance to walk away from this place. For what he's done, he deserves the choice.

After a long moment, Castiel lifts his hands and spreads one over Sam's heart, the other over his forehead. He closes his eyes. For long moments, nothing happens; then, slowly, Sam's flesh begins to heal.

It's not until Sam breathes, and stirs, that Alva realizes his face is wet with tears.

"Let me," he says, and the angel moves aside.


End file.
